Erza Scarlet
Summary Erza Scarlet is one of the main characters of the popular series Fairy Tail. She is one of the top wizards in her guild and has shown multiple times to be one if not the strongest female wizard in Fairy Tail. She mainly relies on her various types of armor, which she can quickly switch out with her requip magic. She's also an experienced swords woman. Powers and Stats Tier: 8-A | 7-C | 7-B Name: Erza Scarlet Origin: Fairy Tail Gender: Female Age: 19 currently Classification: Human, Fairy Tail Mage Powers and Abilities: Superhuman strength, speed, durability, endurance, agility, using her unique magic Ex-Quip she is able to create special armors that serve different purposes (some for greater defense whether that be against blunt force or elemental attacks and some for greater offensive abilities, for long ranged battle or to use special abilities she otherwise wouldn't be able to, see Notable Attacks/Techniques for more), has an artificial eye (she can use this to her advantage to resist special eye techniques), can channel all of her magic energy into her blade for maximum offensive power, Telekinesis, Summoning/Forced Teleportation of inanimate objects (Weapons, Armors, Clothes) from pocket dimension created via Limited Pocket Reality Manipulation, Elemental Manipulation (with her armors), Master Swordsmanship, Spearsmanship, Hammer Mastery, Skilled Archer, Magic Immunity (with Nakagami Armor), can ignore conventional durability (with Wingblade Armor), Dispeling Magic (with Sacred Arrow) Attack Potency: Multi-City Block level+ 'with Standard Armor Set (stronger than Base Natsu and Gray) '''Small Town level+ '''with the Strongest ones (Was able to destroy a small floating island in her clash with Erza Knightwalker) | '''Town level+ '| 'Small City level+ '(Should be superior or at least equal to Natsu) '''Speed: Hypersonic+ Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Class GJ+ | Class TJ | Unknown Durability: Multi-City Block level+ '''with Standard Armor Set (stronger than Base Natsu and Gray) '''Small Town level+ '''with the Strongest ones (including Adamantine Armor) | At least '''Town level via powerscaling (more durable than Natsu and Gray), possibly Large Town level with her strongest armors | City level '(Took many attacks from Azeal, was hit by Jupiter at the same time), possibly higher 'Stamina: Extremely High '(Nearly died from Azeal's attack but she still beat him and she also got hit by Jupiter at the same time while smiling) 'Range: A couple meters with her swords, Several hundred meters with her Heavens Wheel Armor Standard Equipment: Various sets of armor, weapons and an artificial eye she uses to bypass illusions. Intelligence: Skilled combatant, Erza is regarded as one of the strongest mages in the entire guild, decent at deduction Weaknesses: Some armors make her less mobile Notable Attacks/Techniques: Ex-Quip aka "The Knight": Erza uses Ex-quip, a type of magic that swaps weapons and armor at will. Her certain Ex-quip is called, "The Knight." She is noted for her ability to Ex-Quip quickly and is the only sword mage capable of equipping armor while fighting, earning her the nickname "Erza the Titania", and is well known in the continent, not only in the city of Magnolia. Her strength is so great that even strong mages such as Natsu and Gray fear her; this fear immediately ceases their bickering in her presence. Happy said that Erza's magic is beautiful because it causes a huge amount of blood to spill from her opponents. Armor Types '- Heart Kreuz Armor:' This is Erza's normal, casual armor, which is custom made. Her sword is also made by Heart Kreuz. '- Heaven's Wheel Armor:' This armor Erza uses to face multiple opponents. Erza becomes surrounded by many swords which can be thrown at her opponents. *'Sword Requipping:' Erza is able to summon a large amount of swords (roughly more than 200), and launch weapons at her opponent(s) in a variety of different ways. The armor is meant to be used for facing multiple opponents. *'Blumenblatt (Profusion of Swords):' Erza will requip a mass amount of swords, and then charge at her opponent and slice him or her with two of her swords. Then she will fly past her enemy and send the swords she requipped into the enemy at the same time. *'Circle Sword:' Erza requips swords and has them circle around her by utilizing the command, "Dance, My Blades". The swords then begin spinning rapidly around Erza, and she sends them flying towards her opponent(s) in a disc formation at first and upon impact the swords separate and fly in different directions dealing great damage. *'Trinity Shot:' While in her Heavens Wheel Armor, Erza slashes the opponent in a delta formation. *'Pentagram Sword:' While using the Heaven's Wheel Armor, the user slashes the swords in the shape of a pentagram to attack the target. '- Black Wing Armor:' This armor increases the destructive power in Erza's attacks. In this form, she only uses one sword and grows wings, like a bat. *'Moon Glimpse:' Erza rushes past her target, slashing them in a cross pattern. '- Flame Emperor's Armor:' This flame resistant armor lowers the destructive power of flame attacks by 50%. In this form, she has no armor on her shoulders and more on her limbs, the boots closely resembles dragon feet. '- The Giant's Armor:' In this armor, Erza is able to increase the strength of her throwing power. '- Herculean Armor:' This armor is the ultimate, high-level defensive stance. In this form, Erza is able to withstand the magic fired by the Phantom Lord's cannon, Jupiter. '- Purgatory Armor:' One of Erza's strongest armors, according to her "none have seen this armor and lived to tell the tale, witness it and despair." The full power was never seen, as it was quickly destroyed by Ikaruga. '- Lightning Emperor Armor:' This armor lowers the attack damage of all thunder attacks aimed at Erza. Luxus stated that it wasn't enough to stand his thunder magic; however, the single attack aimed at Erza did no damage to her *'Lightning Beam:' Erza fires a blue beam of lightning towards her opponent from the tip of the armor’s spear.'- ' '- Flight Armor:' This armor has features very few armored parts. It is cheetah printed, and the outfit has a large collar around Erza’s neck and a tail hanging from the back of her shorts, both made of bushy fur, plus a pair of large cheetah’s ears adorning both sides of Erza’s head. When wearing this armor, Erza is equipped with a pair of short swords with elaborate hand-guards similar to a rapier's, shaped like rose's thorns * Immense Speed: This armor increases Erza's speed dramatically, to the point where she could match Erza Knightwalker's speed while the latter was using Silfarion.She was also able to keep up with Racer despite being under the effects of his Slowing Magic * Sonic Claw: Erza dashes towards her target at high speed and slashes them multiple times from every direction '- Armadura Fairy Armor:' Erza's strongest armor (so far), she also has 2 swords in this form, it's so strong it able to defeat Knightwalker's spear Ravelt (although her armor broke as a result of doing so). *'Fairy Piercing Sword:' Erza charges her swords with energy and hits the target with a powerful lunge. '- Morning Star Armor' (明星の鎧 Myōjō no Yoroi): This armor, which seems to be mainly composed of a leather-like material, sports many feather-shaped decorations, including the short cape, the pauldrons protruding from under it, and the cloth circling Erza’s waist, held up by a simple belt on the front. She dons a one piece suit revealing her legs, whose upper part is covered by fishnet leggings, and with high-heeled armored greaves with large knee guards covering her calves. Her arms are heavily armored as well. In this outfit, Erza’s hair is styled in tangled buns on top of her head, and she’s armed with a pair of simple swords with cross-shaped hand-guards, getting larger near the edges, and blades which seem to lack the standard cutting edges. * Photon Slicer: By pointing the twin swords towards her opponent, Erza is capable of releasing a large blast to them '- Wingblade Armor': This armor takes form of a beautiful gown, with a hem sprouting from it, being tied with a belt of some sort. The upper part of the dress includes shoulderless sleeves and a flower petal on the user's left hand, while the foot wearings are a pair of knee-high heel boots. In addition to all of this, the armor consists of swords being used for various purposes, albeit primarily as wings, adding to the peculiarity * Blade Wings: The outfit comes equipped with wings, apparently made of swords, that can act as a shield. Moreover, any of the aforementioned swords can be also easily summoned and used for offensive purposes.The swords can "dance" on command in mid-air, similar to the circle of swords of the Heaven's Wheel Armor, in order to attack multiple foes simultaneously. According to Erza, these swords are capable of landing blows without making direct contact, allowing her to bypass other people's defenses -'Piercing Armor': A set of armor Erza equipped into to pierce Kyôka through Cube. This set consists of a breastplate, waistguard, gauntlets and leg plates, which all feature a greenish-silver tint. Each pauldron dons the Fairy Tail emblem and her leg plates are designed decoratively. The armor is worn with black pants, brown elbow pads underneath the gauntlets and complemented with an olive belt that is tied above the waistguard. It is unknown if this armor has any additional abilities that are independent from the weapon. * Piercing: This armor comes equipped with a large, silver jousting lance that features well-decorated designs over its vamplate and has shown the capability to pierce and penetrate an opponent through a mass as large as a fortress. '- Sea Empress Armor:' This armor nullifies water attacks. *'Water Magic:' This armor allows Erza to charge her sword with water and release powerful whirlpools aganist her opponent. *'Water Slash:' While in the Sea Empress Armor, the user charges the blade of the sword with water and then attacks the target with water. '- Nakagami Armor:' Erza is capable of cutting through space using this armor. * Nakagami Starlight: An attack that slashes midair and cuts a hole through it and open the space. She used this to bypass Minerva's spatial magic. '- Wind God Armor': This armor takes the form of a tribal-type robe that covers the wearer's upper body in a waist coat-like garb. The neckline is topped with fur along with a dark streak underneath said fur, with short hanging sleeves that end with a triangular pattern along the hem. A fur lined sash that sits beneath the wearer's bust and above the bust keeps the garb tied up and the ends of the coat fanned out by the wearer's thighs. Along the user's forearms are white bandages strapped around them from the wrist to below the elbow. The lower portion of the armor consists of a pair of dark pants and light, shin high boots where the tongue is flanked by the main body of the boot flaring out slightly. The armor is completed with a pair of wings that sit either side of the wearer's head and with the wearer's hair tied into a low ponytail. The armor is also armed with the Sea Empress Sword, instead of having the circular element mounted on the pommel it makes up the guard of the hilt instead * Wind Manipulation: This armor equips Erza with the Wind God Sword, allowing her to manipulate wind strong enough to blow away the sand conjured by Ajeel Ramal * Water Manipulation: This armor allows Erza to utilize her Sea Empress Sword's aquatic properties, which are capable enough to harden Ajeel's sand and cause him harm -'Sacred Arrow :'The arrow was created four hundred years ago by Kalard, the culmination of his research into dispelling the magic of the Phoenix Stone, who entrusted it to the Magic Council before his death. The arrow contains Dispel which is capable of destroying the Phoenix Stone. '-Holy Hammer': During the Key of the Starry Sky arc, Erza receives this ancient weapon from Jean-Luc Neville, who discovered it during the archaeological investigation that unearthed part of the Infinity Clock.The hammer is longer than Erza is tall with a long black handle in a zigzag shape. The head consists of a series of gray cylindrical sections, the frontal one being larger than the rest, with light brown plating on its front. On the front of the hammerhead is the emblem of the Zentopia Church on a white circular background. Said to keep evil at bay, the hammer protects its wielder from the effects of Real Nightmare and can dispel the effects from others.When used against Cobra, it leaves wounds of light on the arm it struck. It is also capable of breaking the chains of the Infinity Castle with ease. During the Pandemonium event, it was shown to be useful for defense as well. Sword Magic (剣の魔法 Ken no Mahō): In addition to her signature Magic, Requip, Erza is also an extremely talented user of Sword Magic. As the name implies, this is a type of Magic which revolves around the use of swords. Through the use of this Magic, Erza is capable of using her swords to perform different Magical attacks. This is usually done in combination with specific armors of hers, which makes her a very deadly combatant. It is also shown that she can also combine different armors with other swords from other armors to either block or attack using deadlier force and mixing different elements together. * Demon Blade Crimson Sakura (妖刀紅桜 Yōtō Benisakura): A sword spell wherein Erza focuses all her Magic Power into the blade for maximum offense. '- Benizakura:' A sword that she uses to parry her strongest opponents. This weapon has never got Erza defeated. Telekinesis: Erza is also a skilled user of Telekinesis. The first time she used this Magic, however, was accidental. When she was a child in the Tower of Heaven she used this Magic to levitate discarded weapons from the ground and launch them at her enemies, something which she did inadvertently, due to the shock caused by Rob's death. Erza's most common use of Telekinesis comes with her Sword Magic, in which she can perform different attacks by controlling her swords remotely. Key: Pre-Timeskip | Post Second Origin | Post Second Timeskip ''' Others '''Notable Victories: Esdeath (Akame ga Kill) Mirajane Strauss (Fairy Tail) Nico Robin (One Piece) Rurouni Kenshin verse (Rurouni Kenshin) Sakura Haruno Sakura Haruno (Naruto) Tsunade (Naruto) (Note: Either could one-shot each other, however Erza would be more capable more times than not) Notable Losses: Baraggan Louisenbairn (Bleach) Baraggan's Profile Deidara (Naruto) (Note: Deidara had his C3 prepped. Anything less is a win for Erza) Itachi Uchiha (Naruto) Kamen Rider Wizard Kamen Rider Wizard (Kamen Rider Wizard) Roronoa Zoro (One Piece) (Note: This fight happened a lot of times) Yamamoto Takeshi (Katekyo Hitman Reborn!) Yoruichi Shihoin (Bleach) BlackWarGreymon (Digimon) Undyne (Undertale) Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Fairy Tail Category:Swordsmen Category:Female Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Hero Characters Category:Anime Characters Category:Manga Characters Category:Tragic Characters Category:Armored Characters Category:Teenagers Category:Good Characters Category:Humans Category:Tier 7 Category:Orphans Category:Tier 8 Category:Magic Users